


aiming for your heart

by sengen35



Category: EXO (Band)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Bodyguard, Drama, Hurt/Comfort, M/M, Romance
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-03-06
Updated: 2018-03-06
Packaged: 2019-03-27 20:07:36
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,721
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13888218
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/sengen35/pseuds/sengen35
Summary: Kyungsoo loves his job. Too bad he happens to love Jongin more.





	aiming for your heart

**Author's Note:**

> crossposted from AFF

The sound of laughter greets Kyungsoo when he enters the kitchen, hair tousled and eyes still puffy with sleep. Yawning, it takes him slower than usual to pinpoint whose voice belongs to him as he grabs himself a glass and the carton of milk from the fridge.

  
“And like this!”

Kyungsoo registers Jongin’s voice and he smiles dreamily, turning around to face his boyfriend and get his usual morning kiss.

“You’re just messing it up!”

Another voice pipes in, something much lighter and feminine and then they were laughing again. At this point, Kyungsoo feels very much awake as he finally sets his eyes on the two persons occupying the dining table.

Jongin is beside Seulgi, leaning closer to her as he holds the pencil on a piece of paper in front of them. Kyungsoo feels his heart drop when Seulgi giggles and takes a hold of Jongin’s hand to guide it again.

“Good morning, Kyungsoo!”

Chanyeol greets loudly as he stumbles to the kitchen, hair sticking out everywhere and shirt half riding upwards. Junmyeon is behind him, face scrunching up at the giant’s loud voice in the early morning.

This catches Jongin and Seulgi’s attention, the both of them setting their eyes to Kyungsoo as well. Jongin smiles softly at him, making Kyungsoo do the same even if he feels the corner of his lips twitching to make a frown instead.

“Are you going to drink that?” Junmyeon points to the carton of milk still on his hand. He shakes his head, losing his appetite for breakfast. From across the room, Jongin makes a confused face, knowing very well how Kyungsoo likes his milk.

“Let’s go watch tv!” Seulgi suggests, Chanyeol immediately shouting an agreement but she first drags Jongin out of the kitchen and into the living room. Jongin throws Kyungsoo an apologetic look that Kyungsoo doesn’t bother replying.

He never did got his good morning kiss.

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

“Until when are we suppose to baby sit Seulgi?” Kyungsoo asks casually, eyeing Baekhyun from across the small booth they’re sitting at.

  
“She’s not twelve, Kyungsoo.” Baekhyun chides him playfully, wagging a finger at him. “She’s nineteen, which is why she’s with us right now.”

Kyungsoo shrugs, turning his head to the dance floor where Seulgi is dancing with Jongin. He quickly looks away, not wanting to see how Seulgi is dancing so close to his boyfriend; how Jongin's hands are softly and securely holding Seulgi by her waist so she doesn’t get lost in the middle of the crowd.

“Then why do we have to guard her at all?” he asks softly, so soft it catches Baekhyun off guard who quickly drops his playful attitude.

“You know her father is one of our biggest clients.” Baekhyun explains as gentlest as he could, not failing to see the slight falter on Kyungsoo’s gaze when he turns to look at Jongin. “She’s just a job, Soo.”

Kyungsoo chooses to shrug again, knowing very well that this is a job - that what Jongin is a job - but he can’t help it when his boyfriend obviously managed to steal their job’s heart as well.

“I hate this job.” he mumbles, downing his beer in one go and signalling at the waitress for another one. He misses the worried look Baekhyun shoots him, too busy getting himself drunk to care.

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

It is Chanyeol who helps him to his room at three in the morning. They all know getting drunk during a job is prohibited but no one reprimands Kyungsoo. It’s his first time breaking a rule and all of them knows why.

  
“Jongin.” Chanyeol starts when he exits Kyungsoo’s room. “He’s pretty drunk. You should stay with him, just in case.”

Jongin smiles at him weakly, patting him on the shoulder as he walks to Kyungsoo’s room. He’s almost there, hands reaching out to push the door open when Seulgi catches his outstretched hand instead, smiling up at him.

She’s tipsy, cheeks a little too red than normal and eyes a little too bright. “You’ll be watching over me while I sleep, right?”

Jongin makes a pained face, eyeing the door that leads to his boyfriend. He wants to shake his head, say no but Seulgi’s suddenly frowning.

_“You said you were going to protect me, right?”_

The whisper makes him freeze, jaw tensing at the subtle warning. He clenches his fist and nods instead, following a smiley Seulgi again as she leads them both back to her bedroom.

He catches Chanyeol and Baekhyun looking at him disapprovingly.

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

Kyungsoo wakes up with a splitting headache, eyes red and mouth extremely dry. He drags himself to the kitchen, surprised when Sehun greets him with a glass of water and some aspirins.

“Morning, hyung.”

Kyungsoo smiles gratefully at him, pretending he’s not hurt that Jongin isn’t beside him when he woke up; or that Jongin isn’t the one who’s handing him a glass of water and aspirins.

“Seulgi’s dad is going to pick her up in two days.” Sehun murmurs beside him and it manages to lift the corner of his mouth into a small smile. Sehun notices and smiles back.

His smile quickly drops when Seulgi enters, Jongin following her like usual these past few days. Kyungsoo quickly looks down, pretending to be so sleepy so he could avoid looking his boyfriend in the eye.

He feels the stare; feels Jongin’s eyes on him but Sehun is quick to save him, mumbling something about having to clean his gun.

They all know Sehun doesn’t let anyone touch his weapon.

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

It’s late in the afternoon, when the seven of them - including Seulgi - goes out for dinner.

It’s Kyungsoo who notices first. He brings a steady hand down the table, fingers sliding against the smooth texture of his gun tucked on his side.

Jongin picks it up the second three guys take the table beside them, quickly leaning closer to Seulgi and whispering something to her that causes her to giggle.

Kyungsoo tries not to be hurt but he fails anyway.

Then a shot fires from somewhere, Kyungsoo quickly ducking under and shooting bullet after bullet behind the chair. Sehun is beside him, urgently whispering something to Baekhyun. From the corner of his eye, he catches Jongin shielding Seulgi with his body, eyes narrowed and gun firing steadily at the men in front.

It’s chaos for the next minutes, the whole restaurant slowly being covered in smoke. Kyungsoo panics when he sees a guy aim his gun at Jongin and without thinking, he runs forward, totally missing another guy shooting at him.

It’s all in a blur when Baekhyun tackles him, Sehun shooting the guy aiming at him. He’s vaguely aware of anything, eyes still focused on Jongin who quickly hugs Seulgi away from the gunshot.

Kyungsoo feels his whole body go stiff, unmoving as everyone around him continues firing.

“Kyungsoo!” Chanyeol shakes him, half dragging him outside and into their car. Junmyeon quickly steps on it when the door closes and Kyungsoo snaps out of his trance. He panics, trying to look for Jongin before seeing him huddled up with a crying Seulgi at the back.

Something stabs at his heart, the realization that Jongin didn’t even notice he got almost killed.

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

Kyungsoo staggered to his own room, his whole frame shaking from the effort of keeping his emotions at bay. His line of work has no use for it, something he should have put in mind before Jongin wormed his way into his heart.

Stashing his gun away, he runs a shaky hand through his hair, falling down on his bed.

“Idiot…” he mumbles to himself, rubbing his arm again and again over his eyes. He doesn’t need to cry.

Seulgi’s just a job after all.

The door to his room bursts open and he bolts upright, ready to launch and grab his gun from his desk but then Jongin is striding towards him with quick steps.

“You idiot!” he hears Jongin say just before he finds himself tumbling back on the bed, Jongin’s mouth on his.

It’s out of his control when his eyes starts to water, the kisses becoming more wet from his tears. But Jongin does not stop, plundering his mouth over and over again with desperate kisses as he clutches at Kyungsoo as if his life depended on it.

“Don’t be such an idiot, Kyungsoo.” he hears Jongin say amidst the rain of kisses, lips seeking out his every time until he’s breathless. “I can’t afford to lose you.”

It’s only then that he realizes he’s not the only one crying. Jongin’s tears landing hot on his cheeks as he kisses every part of Kyungsoo he could reach.

“You could have gotten yourself killed.” Jongin sobs, gripping at his shirt and resting his forehead on his chest. “You could have died and I wouldn’t have known what to do!”

Kyungsoo feels himself melt, hands wrapping around Jongin’s trembling frame as he whispers apology after apology to his boyfriend’s hair.

“I thought you didn’t care for me anymore.” he whispers brokenly, a few stray tears escaping from the corner of his eyes again. “I thought you didn’t love me anymore.”

Jongin presses his mouth hard on his again, biting at the skin until they could both taste the blood from the kiss.

“She’s just a job, Kyungsoo.” Jongin whispers against his mouth. “No more than a job.”

Kyungsoo cries harder at this, all his repressed emotions setting themselves free. Jongin hugs him all throughout, kissing him once in a while and assuring him he’s the only one.

“It’s you that I love, Kyungsoo.” Jongin whispers against his skin, fingers leaving a trail of fire everywhere he’s touching.

The sounds outside the door are getting louder, Sehun calling them both out to bid Seulgi goodbye after her father rushes to them at the news of the incident.

But Jongin just pushes him back down on the bed, eyes desperate and mouth hungry for more kisses.

“It will only ever be you, Do Kyungsoo.” Jongin whispers almost desperately at him and Kyungsoo loses his breath at the way Jongin is looking at him.

He nods helplessly, allowing himself to submit to the man above him and slowly rebuild his heart that was broken for all the wrong reasons.

_“I will only ever aim for you heart.”_


End file.
